Drell (list)
A list of drell mentioned or featured on CDN. Contemporary A''' * Abesh - leader on the Hiddekel colony * Afiyi Maos - independent assassin * Alil Sani - server, Periwinkle Paradise * Amrinn Nero - unconfirmed child of Abattoir * Arasi Udorn - tragic daughter of Korat Udorn * Arash Hari - researcher into xenoarchaeology with a specialization in the pre-Compact drell * Areth Scylla - propagandist, Drell Liberation Front * Asra - digital security agent, Quicksilver Palace * Ayilna Teek - model, on Illium '''C * Ceasar - alias of hitherto anonymous drell. Used handle 'Snipes' on CDN. D''' * Dani Iran - child from Hiddekel, possibly ended up on Illium after that colony's destruction * Dase K. - compactee from Belan * Dekkel - author and philosopher, known for "Musings on Altruism and Interconnectedness" * Drallos Reave - unconfirmed child of Abattoir '''E * Eruiiku Iaculus - pet shop worker F''' * Fadil Mahd - NGO grant writer * Fell Fannus - actor '''H * Hadas Kronos - priest * Hazeenah Solh - long-term care patient I''' * Issali Voras - child Compactee, memoir published by an asari publishing house * Itzen Rha - "Azure", sex worker '''J * Javan Sohl - "Cerastes", Nemean information broker * Jihnn Dorlf - comedian, noted for being ridiculously tall * Jiren Kos - poet * Jissan Lhor - adolescent assassin, Acrimonious Tide * Jonat Mellis - author * Jorces Nial - underage Primacy soldier (see: Drell: Primacy Speaks Out In Underage Soldier Scandal) K''' * Kallis Vhae - private security, accompanied diplomats to Kashshaptu following rachni reemergence * Kayana Pesh - activist * Kele Yius - daughter of a man who was murdered, case solved by Octis Kurius * Ketan Neivos - novelist (see: Literature of the Illuminated Primacy) * Ketjap - member of the Drell Liberation Front * Kimon Fotis - freelancer * Kodiak Cobalt - assassin under the Compact * Korat Udorn - politician, Systems Alliance '''L * Larus Kalot - Primacy hostage negotiator * Lidan Fahad - cultural attache M''' * Malus Vorr - son of Abattoir * Manaan Sricos - rogue Compactee * Manis - zealous leader in the Drell Liberation Front, commanded forces in defence of The Wreck during Gruul assault '''O * Ordonay Amseyray - founder of the A'Rakhan restaurant on Illium R''' * Rabbas Bar * Rakal G. - Compactee, veteran of Earth * Reinia Vor - old flame of Dr. Sornn, Reaper War refugee, mother of Sureau * Reytila - fanatic of the Drell Liberation Front, fought at the Battle of The Wreck '''S * Sanjin Challos - air traffic controller * Sarool Liroon - leader of the Drell Liberation Front forces on Katamayla * Shirin Vedral - Epiphany Krayl, fashion designer; also leader of The Band * Sornn Zolos - medical doctor * Sunu Fahad - parent of Lidan * Sureau Vor - biological son of Sornn Zolos T''' * Talik Drual - rogue instructor, Compact * Tethys Reave - inexplicable sorcerer, HV personality (see: The Life Egregious) '''V * Viola Arkena - unconfirmed child of Abattoir Z * Zharik Jale - "Abattoir", infamous outlaw Historical (pre-Exodus) * Reki - hero of an old drell ballad * Unspoken King - great conqueror, only drell to rule all Rakhana Historical (post-Exodus) * Kepral - medical doctor, described the eponymous syndrome Category:Drell